


AirBeast Chronicles - Documentation

by jenna1931, Melyxan



Series: AirBeast Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/jenna1931, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyxan/pseuds/Melyxan
Summary: Six amis décident d’aller combattre un monstre régnant en dieu sur leur monde depuis trop longtemps. Rencontrant dans leur périple un dragon gardien de grandes connaissances, celui-ci a l’impression que ces jeunes gens sont la réincarnation de six guerriers venus d’un autre monde, possédant d’incroyables pouvoirs. Afin de s’en assurer, il entraîne les six héros là où les pouvoirs des anciens guerriers ont été enfermés, mais ces médaillons, représentation de leurs pouvoirs, ne viennent pas avec un manuel d’instruction. Cependant, l’histoire des Six révèle un autre aspect de leur destin : voyager d’un monde à l’autre.





	AirBeast Chronicles - Documentation

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé à travailler sur cette histoire il y a plus de 20 ans, entre mes cours au secondaire et mon travail. Avec le temps, la flamme s'est lentement éteinte. J'espérais pouvoir en faire une série animée, puis un webcomic, et aujourd'hui, je suis tout juste en mesure de mettre ce que j'ai d'écrit en ligne en espérant que cela puisse intéresser quelqu'un.  
> Comme j'ai tout commencé alors que j'avais une quinzaine d'années, il est possible que l'histoire ait ni queue ni tête à certains moments, et je ne compte pas vraiment rectifier la chose.
> 
> **Veuillez noter que pour beaucoup d'images, ces dernières ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ne sont utilisées qu'à titre de référence seulement. Si une version webcomic est effectivement créée, ces images seront remplacées au fur et à mesure de leur création. N'ayant pas conservé les informations de toutes ces images, veuillez considérer que ces images appartiennent simplement à leur propriétaire qui peuvent se manifester pour que je puisse les créditer comme il se doit.**
> 
> Vous vous trouvez ici dans la documentation la plus complète possible de ma série. Si vous voulez vous éviter des surprises, veuillez passer au "work" suivant. La documentation n'est là que pour vous aider à comprendre ce monde, un peu comme un lexique ou un annexe, mais comprend beaucoup d'informations qui pourraient gâcher certaines surprises.
> 
> /!\ ATTENTION SPOILERS !! /!\

_Série:_

La série s’adresse à un public généralement adolescent/jeune adulte.  
Présence occasionnelle de sang, mais pas de « gore » ou d’horreur.

 _Synopsis :_

Six amis décident d’aller combattre un monstre régnant en dieu sur leur monde depuis trop longtemps. Rencontrant dans leur périple un dragon gardien de grandes connaissances, celui-ci a l’impression que ces jeunes gens sont la réincarnation de six guerriers venus d’un autre monde, possédant d’incroyables pouvoirs. Ses doutes s’avèrent justifiés lorsque ces six jeunes personnes réussissent là où tant de gens avaient échoué. Afin de s’en assurer, il entraîne les six héros là où les pouvoirs des anciens guerriers ont été enfermés, pouvoirs dont ils héritent. Mais ces médaillons, représentation de leurs pouvoirs, ne viennent pas avec un manuel d’instruction, aussi doivent-ils découvrir les étonnantes possibilités maintenant à leur portée. Cependant, l’histoire des Six révèle un autre aspect de leur destin : voyager d’un monde à l’autre pour porter secours aux êtres les habitants.

La Relève réalise qu’elle devra en faire autant lorsqu’un cristal régissant le climat de leur monde disparaît dans d’étranges circonstances. Les jeunes gens empruntent donc le Portail ayant permis aux Six de voyager pendant plusieurs siècles. Au court de leur voyage, ils découvrent autant de nouveaux aspects sur leur médaillon que sur leur propre personne. Lorsqu’ils atteignent leur but, un second défi se présente à eux. La femme aux puissants pouvoirs ayant volé le cristal leur explique alors son but et demande plutôt leur aide. Leur nouvelle quête consistera donc à poursuivre les recherches de la mage en échange de la restitution du cristal. Elle montre finalement sa bonne foi à la Relève en lui offrant des pouvoirs supplémentaires. La récompense ultime : les coordonnées de leur propre monde.

 _Légende du monde d'Odrin:_

Il y a des centaines de milliers d’années, un groupe de trois êtres que n’importe quelle créature pourrait qualifier de dieux, s’amusaient à créer des mondes, les dirigeant comme bon leur semblait… Du moins deux d’entre eux, les deux plus puissants. Le plus jeune et plus faible, ne pouvant rivaliser avec ses frères, ne se contenait que d’intervenir de près ou de loin dans la vie des créatures habitant ces mondes, tâchant de leur rendre la vie moins misérable. Lorsque les deux frères aînés réalisèrent ce que le cadet manipulait dans leur dos, ils l’exilèrent à l’autre bout de l’univers. Désormais seul, il tenta de toutes ses forces de créer son propre monde, un monde où tout se passerait le plus naturellement possible. Il y a près d’un milliard d’années, la planète Odrin voyait le jour.

Satisfait, le Créateur installa un cristal qui allait réguler le climat de son monde afin d’éviter les catastrophes naturelles, et utilisa ses dernières énergies pour fabriquer une vie, toute petite, qu’il espérait un jour voir grandir et évoluer. Épuisé, il s’endormit pendant plusieurs milliers d’années. À son réveil, il trouva diverses créatures vivant sur son monde. Certaines herbivores, permettaient à la végétation de ne pas trop s’étendre, et d’autres, carnivores, permettaient que les herbivores ne soient pas trop nombreux pour laisser le temps à la végétation de pousser après leur passage. Mais il en fut une qui le laissa à la fois perplexe et émerveillé; les premiers odrinis, ayant évolués depuis une race de félin, à l’apparence d’homo erectus terriens, près de 3,5 million d’années dans le passé. 

Voyant que tout se passait bien sans lui, il décida de visiter les environs de sa partie de l’univers. Il y trouva une planète plus grande, mais similaire à la sienne et décida de l’étudier. Il y découvrit certaines créatures se faisant martyriser par d’autres, plus petites et étrangement semblables à celles qui l’avaient tant émerveillé sur son propre monde. Prenant l’apparence des créatures victimes, il leur offrit refuge sur son monde, leur promettant de veiller à ce que les créatures qui y vivaient déjà ne les traitent pas de la même façon. Ainsi disparurent les dragons, les licornes et les griffons de la surface de la Terre du Moyen-Âge.

Les siècles passant, le Créateur réalisa que l’esprit des odrinis s’ouvrait à certains concepts, étant juste assez malléable pour leur inculquer certaines notions. Pour se faire, il prit l’apparence de l’un d’entre eux et s’incrusta parmi le peuple, leur apprenant comme un vieux sage, certains mystères de la vie. Ce peuple devint Raugh A Ash, « ceux qui savent ». Son arrivée marqua l’an 0 de ce monde.

Les ashis qui l’accueillirent le firent de telle façon que le Créateur décida de vivre parmi eux une vie de mortel, prenant compagne et ayant avec elle de nombreux enfants. Ces enfants, naissant demi-dieu, possédaient tous les six des pouvoirs incroyables liés à six éléments : le feu, l’air, la terre, l’eau, la lumière et les ténèbres. Ils eurent ensuite des enfants qui possédaient ces mêmes pouvoirs et qui se transmirent de génération en génération. Le setenka, « Les Six Puissances », était né.

À la fin de sa vie de mortel, le Créateur retourna voir ce monde lointain qu’il avait visité tant de siècles auparavant. Il réalisa qu’un monstre s’y était installé et martyrisait ces créatures qu’il détestait tant. Suivant de loin les événements, il vit qu’un groupe se distinguait. Bien qu’ayant été attirés par des promesses de politiciens, ils ne faisaient pas cette guerre pour la gloire, mais pour sauver leur peuple. Intrigué, il décida d’intervenir, de leur faire passer un test en leur fournissant des pouvoirs fantastiques. Il était curieux de voir ce qu’ils allaient en faire, et fut heureux de constater qu’ils les utilisaient à bon escient. Mais rapidement, le Créateur nota que ces six amis étaient traités par leur propre peuple comme l’avaient été les dragons, les licornes et les griffons. Il leur transmit alors un nouveau pouvoir, celui de créer, en combinant leurs six pouvoirs, des Portails les menant sur différents mondes qui pourraient avoir besoin de leur aide. Il créa le premier Portail, utilisant l’écriture qu’il avait apprise à Raugh A Ash comme symboles, et leur indiqua les coordonnées à composer pour rejoindre Odrin, leur indiquant qu’il s’agissait de son monde. Heureux, ils partirent à l’aventure.

Le Portail d’Odrin s’activa pour la première fois de nombreux siècles plus tard, laissant passer ces six créatures d’origine inconnue, à l’apparence à la fois semblable et différente de celle des odrinis. Ces êtres, comme le Créateur d’innombrables années plus tôt, se plurent tant sur cette planète qu’ils décidèrent d’y élire domicile. Elles apportèrent de nombreuses histoires et une nouvelle langue qui, en leur honneur, devint la langue officielle de tous les peuples. La langue des Anciens, le Morian, disparu alors progressivement pour faire place à ce qui était devenu l’Odrino.

Leur génétique n’étant pas compatible avec celle des odrinis, les Six moururent un siècle plus tard sans laisser de descendance. Cependant, la magie qu’ils possédaient était si puissante qu’elle se matérialisa en six médaillons qui s’enfermèrent dans un monument aux apparences d’une pyramide maya, attendant patiemment que leur âme aventurière ne revienne à la vie pour reprendre leur quête là où ils l’avaient laissée.

_ Faits historiques: _

960 ans après l’arrivée hypothétique du Créateur sur la terre des mortels, des femmes décidèrent de fonder leur propre secteur qu’elles allaient être les seules à gouverner. Le secteur de Ferrin’s était créé par des femmes de Yexomar. Cependant, afin de déterminer qui avait les pouvoirs, une loi fut votée, obligeant toute femme de Ferrin’s et tout homme de Yexomar à porter un foulard à la cuisse – gauche pour les ferras, droites pour les xomis. Les femmes de Ferrin’s ajoutèrent une notice permettant aux hommes de Ferrin’s de se battre également à deux conditions : d’abord demander la permission de la chef du village, et de porter le Feicei – le foulard – non pas sur la cuisse droite comme les xomis, mais sur la gauche comme les ferras.

En l’an 1866, un monstre arriva, on ne sait comment, sur Odrin, et y élu domicile. Il s’attaqua à plusieurs peuplades de dragons et de licornes, exterminant ces dernières, et s’installa dans un volcan endormi. Nigh’Ogg infectant les Odrinis avec son venin et prenant possession de leur esprit, commença à les asservir, s’en servant pour toutes sortes de tâches. C’est à cette époque que la Garde de Nuit entre en fonction.

Aux environs de l’an 2027, Sali Kirim, une guerrière ferra tentant de combattre le monstre extra-odrini, se fit attaquer et trouva refuge dans une forêt où elle découvrit un dragon d’eau semblant être loin de chez lui. Ce dragon, qu’elle baptisa Kaysu, était un dragon d’eau adopté par un clan de dragons de terre, ces deux clans ayant été tour à tour détruits par Nigh’Ogg.

_ Événements marquants dans la vie de la Relève: _

  * 2095: Naissance de Mike
  * 2099: Naissance de Jenna
  * 2100: Naissance de Bastet et Raptor
  * 2101: Naissance de Icefox
  * 2104: Naissance de Louna; Décès de Sempai
  * 2105: Décès de Nialak
  * 2121: Décès de Nigh'Ogg
  * 2122: Disparition d'Oteki
  * 2130: Retour de la Relève



_ Caractéristiques du monde d'Odrin: _

Il s’agit de la 2e planète du système solaire de Puma et est de la taille de la Lune.  
Ce monde possède 2 satellites, Thar et Sirl, qui s’éclipsent à tous les 4 ans.  
Ce système se trouve dans la galaxie de « L’oeil du paradis ».  
Le climat est géré par un cristal nommé Oteki (« climat » en Morian).  
Le gentilé général est Odrini (♂), Odrina (♀).  
Les différents pays sont appelés « secteurs », correspondant généralement à différents types de climats :

| 

Ferrin's  
  
---  
  
  * Secteur agricole
  * Tempéré
  * Société matriarcale menée par les meilleures guerrières
  * Divisé en 12 villages hébergeant entre 150 et 300 habitants :
| 
    1. Iskar
    2. Beon
    3. Zhuhé
    4. Tekah
    5. Argos
    6. Miomjy
| 
    1. Jottu
    2. Wasun
    3. Piloe
    4. Zettoi
    5. Sattu
    6. Somem  
---|---  
  * Secteur d’activité : agriculture
  * Secteur descendant de Yexomar
  * Droit au combat : femmes seulement (Feicei à la cuisse gauche), hommes sous conditions
  * Gentilé : Ferri (♂), Ferra (♀)

  
| 

Yexomar  
  
---  
  
  * Secteur forestier
  * Tempéré
  * Société patriarcale menée par les meilleurs guerriers
  * Divisé en 5 villages hébergeant entre 500 et 700 habitants :


  1. Rydrack
  2. Konyroth
  3. Zabanir
  4. Yekalen
  5. Hobrak


* Secteur d’activité : exploitation forestière
* Secteur parent de Ferrin’s
* Droit au combat : hommes seulement (Feicei à la cuisse droite)
* Gentilé : Xomi (♂), Xoma (♀)  
| 

Raugh'Ash  
  
---  
  
  * Secteur montagneux
  * Chaud et sec, périodes occasionnelles de pluie
  * Société patriarcale menée par les plus puissants setenko
  * Population : 2000
  * Secteur d’activité : poterie
  * Secteur le plus cultivé, conserve tous les textes ancients
  * Droit au combat : tous
  * Gentilé : Ashi (♂), Asha (♀)

  
| 

Arahas  
  
---  
  
  * Secteur désertique
  * Chaud et sec, peu de pluie
  * Société patriarcale menée par la même famille de génération en génération
  * Population : 1600
  * Secteur d’activité : joaillerie
  * Droit au combat : tous, majoritairement hommes
  * Gentilé : Ari (♂), Ara (♀)

  
| 

Tukashuk  
  
---  
  
  * Secteur boréal
  * Toundra
  * Société patriarcale menée par qui sera désigné par le peuple
  * Population : 1000
  * Secteur d’activité : chasse / traite de fourrures
  * Droit au combat : tous
  * Gentilé : Tuki (♂), Tuka (♀)

  
| 

Locana  
  
---  
  
  * Secteur volcanique
  * Extrêmement chaud
  * Ancienne demeure de Nigh’Ogg
  * Société non déterminée
  * Population : 400
  * Secteur d’activité : exploitation minière
  * Droit au combat: tous
  * Gentilé : Cani (♂), Cana (♀)

  
| 

Amezar  
  
---  
  
  * Secteur seulement mentionné dans quelques anciennes histoires
  * Peu recommandable
  * Secteur de voleurs et de joueurs d’argent
  * Population inconnue
  * Pertinance à conserver: à voir; peut être mentionné sans aller dans les détails
  * Gentilé : Zari (♂), Zara (♀)

  
  
  
  
_ Société: _  


  * Technologie : dans les âges « médiévaux fantastiques » _(How to train your dragon, Xena/Hercules, Skyrim, etc)_. La magie est une science qui n’a pas encore été expliquée, mais il leur reste encore énormément à apprendre. 
  * Commerce: La monnaie n’existe pas. On fonctionne par troc, de biens ou de services, selon les besoins de la personne et les exigences du bien convoité. Pour un même arc, un chasseur aura à payer moins car c’est son métier, qu’un agriculteur qui veut simplement s’entraîner.
  * Législation : Les odrinis ne sont pas portés à désobéir aux lois, mais si c’était le cas, une sanction sera désignée par un Conseil. Ce Conseil sera constitué des plus hauts gradés du village ou même du secteur dépendamment de la faute commise. Une faute bénigne sera punie par une sanction ingrate déterminée par le/la chef et son second, alors qu’une faute grave sera jugée par les chefs des différents villages du secteur. La peine de mort n’existe pas, mais une victime aura le droit de se venger comme elle le souhaite à moins que cette punition soit excessive, alors c’est elle qui sera considérée comme coupable de faute grave. Personne autre que ses parents n’a le droit de punir un enfant de moins de 12 ans. Entre cet âge et l’âge adulte, le chef du Conseil pourra déterminer la punition, mais seul le parent de l’enfant aura droit au dernier mot. 
  * Communication : La langue officielle est l’Odrino depuis l’arrivée des Six sur Odrin. Seul Raugh’Ash continue d’enseigner le Morian oral comme une langue morte, mais toute trace de l’écriture Morian a disparu. Les symboles sur le Portail sont les seules et uniques traces de cette ancienne écriture, mais n’ayant rien pour les comparer, ces lettres ne sont considérées que comme des symboles sans signification.
  * Domestication : Il existe des animaux de trait pour l’agriculture, et d’autres animaux de ferme pour leurs sous-produits (lait, œufs, etc), mais ceux-ci ne sont pas comestibles. Le métier de chasseur reste donc extrêmement important pour l’apport de viande à la communauté. Certains animaux ont également été domestiqués pour leur simple compagnie, mais ils relèvent plus de la chance que de la véritable imprégnation.
  * Faune : Généralement la même chose que l’on peut retrouver sur Terre, c’est-à-dire des carnivores, des herbivores, des omnivores, des oiseaux, des insectes, des poissons, des mammifères, des ovipares, etc. On y retrouve également une faune plus fantastique comme des dragons, des féligriffs (parents éloignés des griffons) et autrefois des licornes.
  * Dénomination: Les pères donnent leur nom aux garçons, et les femmes aux filles. Tant que la sonorité convient au sexe de l’enfant, le nom sera accepté. On favorisera des noms n’ayant jamais été entendus. Les Odrinis n’utilisant pas de « nom de famille », leur nom cérémoniel est en fait composé des prénoms de chacun de leurs ancêtres, des hommes chez les peuples patriarcaux, et des femmes à Ferrin’s. Lors d’événements cérémoniels majeurs, jusqu’à 10 noms peuvent être mentionnés, présentant la personne et ses ancêtres. Plus ces noms sont reconnus, plus la personne possède un rang élevé, d’où la raison pour laquelle on favorise les noms que l’on n’a jamais entendus. En temps normal cependant, lors d'une présentation formelle, mais non-cérémonielle, on ne se contentera que de mentionner les 3 premiers noms de la personne.
  * Anatomie : Les Odrinis sont comme les Terriens, les plus petits adultes atteignant tout de même les 6 pieds, et les plus grands atteignant facilement les 8 pieds. Outre leur grande taille, ce qui les distingue le plus des Terriens est la taille de leurs oreilles. Pointues comme celles des elfs de légendes, celles des hommes fait la taille de leur main, alors que celles des femmes fait la taille de leur avant-bras. Bien que la couleur de leur peau reste semblable à celle des Terriens, celle-ci manque de la teinte rosée caractéristique des peuples caucasiens terriens. Elle varie du [jaune maïs (#FFDE75)](https://encycolorpedia.fr/ffde75.png) au [brou de noix (#3F2204)](https://encycolorpedia.com/3f2204.png), en passant par le [blond vénitien (#E7A854)](https://encycolorpedia.com/e7a854.png) et le [tangerine (#FF7F00)](https://encycolorpedia.com/ff7f00.png). À l’intérieur, les organes sont les mêmes et fonctionnent comme ceux des Terriens. Leur sang cependant, même après être entré en contact avec l’air, reste d’une couleur [prune (#811453)](https://encycolorpedia.com/811453.png). Contrairement aux humains, les Odrinis peuvent avoir les cheveux et les yeux de n’importe quelle couleur. Seuls les natifs de Tukashuk sont sujets à posséder les cheveux [blancs (#FFFFFF)](https://encycolorpedia.com/ffffff.png) et les yeux [azur brume (#F0FFFF)](https://encycolorpedia.com/f0ffff.png). Un enfant à moitié d’origine tuka possédera l’une ou l’autre des caractéristiques. Également, contrairement aux humains, les Odrinis sont d’origine féline et non simiesque, ce qui fait en sorte qu’un humain et un Odrini ne pourraient pas se reproduire.
  * Traditions :
    * Ferrin’s et Yexomar :
      * Feicei : le feicei, ou foulard de combat, est une distinction établie entre Ferrin’s et Yexomar pour reconnaître rapidement qui est en droit de se battre entre les deux secteurs si ceux-ci doivent s’allier, le mode vestimentaire étant trop semblable. Les ferras porteront le feicei à la cuisse gauche, alors que les xomis le porteront sur la droite. Les ferris ayant l’approbation de leur chef pour se battre devront porter le feicei sur la cuisse gauche comme les ferras. Les habitants des autres secteurs ne sont pas dans l’obligation de porter le feicei car on peut facilement distinguer qu’ils viennent d’ailleurs par leurs vêtements; il est donc facile d’en conclure qu’ils ont des règles différentes en matière de droit au combat. Tout contrevenant à cette loi se verra banni de l’un ou l’autre des deux secteurs. Pour éviter tout oubli, la mode vestimentaire s’est adaptée et les fabricants de vêtements ont commencé à intégrer le feicei directement dans le design. L’appellation du feicei « foulard » de combat est resté par principe. 
      * Shakan: pour classer les villages de leur secteur respectif, Ferrin’s et Yexomar organisent une compétition de combat pour les chefs de village. Vu la difficulté à réunir tout le monde, en particulier pour Ferrin’s avec ses 12 villages, un Shakan sera organisé que lorsque plusieurs chefs seront à remplacer. Ce ne sera qu’à de rares occasions que le Shakan sera organisé pour classer qu’un seul nouveau chef. Bien sûr, le Shakan n’est pas un combat à mort. L’introduction d’armes réelles dans l’arène est donc illégale. Le chef fautif, ainsi que tout son village, se verra recalé au dernier rang sans autre forme de procès. Le Shakan commence avec un combat entre l’ancien et le nouveau chef, d’une durée indéterminée. Ce combat peut se présenter comme une véritable hécatombe, ou une simple conversation. Lorsque l’ancien chef décide d’abdiquer, le Shakan peut commencer en affrontant le chef au plus bas de l’échelle. Chaque combat est chronométré et jugé par un visiteur d’un secteur neutre, autre que Ferrin’s ou de Yexomar. Les règles étant plutôt simples, quelques minutes suffisent pour les lui expliquer, le plus haut chef remplacé assistant tout de même le juge. Le chef remplaçant a une heure pour vaincre son adversaire. Au-delà, il a perdu, obtenant le rang du dernier chef affronté. Si le combat ne dure que quelques minutes, le vainqueur peut utiliser le temps restant pour se reposer ou soigner ses blessures. Les visiteurs venant de Ferrin’s ou de Yexomar sont interdits, mais un visiteur d’un autre secteur est toléré tant que sa visite ne nuit pas au Shakan. À la fin du Shakan, le juge distribue aux chefs un brassard orné d’écailles noires ou dorées, du nombre de villages selon le secteur (5 pour Yexomar, 12 pour Ferrin’s). Chaque écaille dorée représente le rang du chef. Ainsi, le brassard du meilleur combattant sera entièrement couvert d’écailles dorées, alors que le plus petit chef n’aura qu’une seule écaille dorée.
    * Arahas :
      * Naissance d’enfants jumeaux : Pour éviter que des enfants nés en même temps, vrais ou faux jumeaux, ne soient séparés trop tôt, on leur perce un sourcil, gauche chez les filles et droit chez les garçons, avec un bijou identique. Selon les désirs des parents, le bijou peut être discret ou très apparent. 
      * Royauté : un peu comme dans l’ancienne Égypte, le secteur est dirigé par un roi, et le pouvoir est passé en héritage à l’enfant aîné. Dans le cas où le roi serait dans l’incapacité de procréer, ou s'il considère son/ses enfant(s) comme indigne(s), il peut sélectionner lui-même son héritier, et son choix est sans appel. Il peut donc donner le pouvoir à son meilleur ami, ou à un enfant du peuple, ou encore à un vagabond. Il peut même le donner à quelqu’un d’un autre secteur s’il le désire.
    * Raugh’Ash :
      * Setenka : Le setenka, « Six Puissances », est une force qui se trouve en chacun des Odrinis. Cependant, seul Raugh’Ash en enseigne la maîtrise, et certains y parviennent mieux que d’autres. Les setenko commencent à enseigner leur art aux enfants dès l’âge de six ans. Au-delà de dix ans, si l’enfant n’a pas eu l’esprit ouvert à la discipline, il ne pourra jamais utiliser son setenka. Tout comme dans Avatar : Le dernier maître de l’air, on peut maîtriser les quatre éléments, en plus de la lumière et des ténèbres. La maîtrise du setenka commence d’abord en soi. Un seten de haut rang peut utiliser son pouvoir sans bouger le petit doigt. Cependant, son utilisation peut être dangereuse à la fois pour la personne qui le pratique que celui sur qui elle est pratiquée. Seul le setenka de lumière transgresse cette règle, n’étant mortel que pour l’utilisateur qui ne saurait pas s’en servir correctement. 
      * Conseil : Le Conseil est composé des plus puissants setenko de Raugh’Ash. Pour devenir Conseiller remplaçant, l’appliquant doit passer un test à la discrétion de chacun des six Conseillers en place. Il n’y a pas de membres précis du Conseil, mais les six plus puissants restent en permanence. On sélectionnera habituellement le plus puissant seten de chacun des éléments. Un seten appliquant ne réussissant pas les six épreuves a le choix de rester sans avoir d’autres chances d’appliquer, ou de partir. Si cette dernière option est choisie, on appellera alors ce seten « ruroten ». Ces « rurotenko » se rendront alors dans les différents secteurs pour parler aux gens de ce qu’est le setenka et pour repérer d’éventuels setenko parmi les enfants en bas âge.



_ Faune: _

Établies sur Odrin depuis quelques milliers d’années, les créatures fantastiques qui vivaient jadis sur Terre ont évolué depuis leur départ. Quant à la faune locale, elle peut paraître un amalgame d'animaux terriens pour certains, ou sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur pour d'autres.

* Les dragons : se sont développé selon les 4 éléments. Ils sont très intelligents et peuvent vivre des centaines d’années. Ils parlent dracono. Gentilé : draki (♂), draka (♀).
| 

Dragon d'eau  
  
---  
  
  * Bipèdes avec des ailes (« raptor ailé »)
  * Dans les teintes de bleu et violet, les plus rares sont presque blancs. 
  * Ne crachent pas de feu, mais un jet de glace. 
  * Sont majoritairement paisibles, mais n’hésiteront pas à combattre pour se protéger. 
  * Vivent dans les mers et les océans. 
  * Rarement vus par les habitants de la surface.

  
| 

Dragon de feu  
  
---  
  
  * Quadrupèdes sans ailes (« dragon chinois »)
  * Dans les teintes de rouge et bourgogne, les plus rares sont noirs
  * Sont très violents, mais très loyaux et protecteurs
  * Vivent dans les volcans et les déserts
  * Occasionnellement vus par les autres créatures, plus souvent par celles qui supportent les hautes températures

  
| 

Dragon de l'air  
  
---  
  
  * Bipèdes avec des ailes (« Wyvern »)
  * À plumes
  * Ne crachent pas de feu, mais peuvent créer une sorte d’onde sonique très puissante (« Thu’um »)
  * Dans les teintes de blanc et jaune, les plus rares sont oranges
  * Sont presque sauvages malgré leur intelligence, mais attaquent que lorsqu’on pénètre sur leur territoire
  * Vivent dans les régions montagneuses
  * Régulièrement vus par les autres créatures

  
| 

Dragon de la terre  
  
---  
  
  * Quadrupèdes avec des ailes (« classique européen »)
  * Dans les teintes de vert et brun, les plus rares sont d’une couleur métallique
  * Sont très paisibles, préfèrent la fuite au combat
  * Peuvent cracher du feu, mais s’en servent rarement
  * Vivent dans les forêts
  * Se cachent habituellement des odrinis, mais sont fréquemment aperçus par les autres créatures

  
| 

Féligriffs  
  
---  
Les véritables griffons ayant accompagné le Créateur d'Odrin se sont avérés trop dangeureux pour les Odrinis, aussi ont-ils décidé, avec l'aide du Créateur, de quitter ce monde pour s'établir sur une autre monde où leurs griffes ne serviraient qu'à tuer leur nourriture. Les dits féligriffs qui peuplent Odrin sont en fait des Odrinis ayant été métamorphosés, à la façon d'un loup-garou, en «griffon sans ailes». La transformation en féligriff est irréversible, mais pas systématique. Comme chez les Terriens, mais bien que n'ayant pas la technologie pour le savoir, les Odrinis ont également un rhésus positif ou négatif. Les Odrinis au rhésus positif ne se transformeront pas, alors que ceux au rhésus négatif se transformeront et perdront la mémoire de leur vie odrina. Leur transformation les rendant stériles, ils ne peuvent se reproduire qu'en transformant d'autres Odrinis. Lorsque ces derniers sont en groupe, les féligriffs s'attaqueront d'abord à celui qui semble diriger les autres, puis s'en prendront à ceux qui restent. Ils ont la taille et le mode de vie des loups gris terriens. Ils parlent le griffo. Gentilé : griffi (♂), griffa (♀).   
| 

Licornes  
  
---  
  
  
| Ces créatures ont disparu d'Odrin depuis l'arrivée de Nigh'Ogg, on ignore encore comment et pourquoi. On sait seulement qu'il s'en trouvait de toutes les sortes avec de nombreuses caractéristiques, comme des sabots fendus, des couleurs uniques, des ailes, des écailles, etc. Même n'ayant pas de corne au milieu du front comme une licorne classique, cette corne inexistante était également considérée comme une particularité de leur peuple. Plus elles étaient particulières, plus elles étaient puissantes et portaient chance. Leur principal rôle était de porter secours à toutes les créatures ayant besoin d'aide, du féligriff blessé au chasseur odrini perdu dans les bois. Elles parlaient le carno. Gentilé: carni (♂), carna (♀).   
---  
| Canoc   
---  
Un canidé de la taille d'un chacal. Bien que ressemblant beaucoup à celui-ci, il a des airs crocodiliens avec ses crocs qui sortent de sa gueule, des écailles au bas des pattes et sur son dos, et une longue queue crocodiliene touffue. Comme dans l'expression terrienne, on dit «avoir une faim de canoc». Il vit près des grands villages à la lisière des bois. Seul, il n'est pas dangeureux pour les habitants, mais peut devenir un problème s'il est en groupe.   
|  | Gnarf   
---  
Un cervidé ressemblant à une mule. Il est habituellement utilisé en agriculture comme son équivalant terrien et est réputé pour être difficile à manier. On dit d'ailleurs, comme sur Terre, «être une tête de gnarf» pour parler de quelqu'un qui a une tête dure. Il est trapu et a une tête semblable à celle d'un éléphant.   
|  | Emoc   
---  
Un ursidé charognard des steppes nordiques. Ayant en gros l'apparence d'un panda avec une tête de perroquet, cet animal est réputé pour sentir très mauvais à cause de son alimentation. Sa réputation a fait en sorte qu'on l'utilise dans l'expression «sentir l'emoc» pour décrire quelque chose qui pue, en particulier la viande avariée. Sa fourrure fait partie des plus douces, mais l'odeur persistante en fait l'une des fourrures les moins recherchées.   
|  | Niwato   
---  
Ressemble à un poulet croisé avec un phoque. Ces animaux vivent en grands groupes près de la mer. Certains ont été capturés et élevés pour leurs oeufs, mais la vie en captivité ne leur convient pas et leur espérance de vie en est réduite de moitié. Pour leur donner une chance, on en capture une certaine quantité qu'on relâche après un an pour les remplacer par d'autres.   
|  | Antalé rayé   
---  
Une proie particulièrement appréciée des chasseurs, cette antilope croisée avec un tigre est pourtant très difficile à chasser puisqu'elle est très maline. Ses deux paires de cornes en font un animal très dangereux s'il décide de charger ou s'il prend panique. Sa fourrure est très recherchée et sa viande est très tendre, ce qui vaut le coup de prendre des risques.   
|  | Koneko   
---  
Une sorte de mouffette à long cou. De la taille d'un chat, c'est une des rares espèces animale à pourvoir être correctement domestiquées pour sa compagnie. Réputé pour aimer la chaleur, on le retrouve habituellement blotti près d'un feu ou sur les épaules de son propriétaire. C'est un petit chasseur de rongeurs ravageurs, mais c'est généralement une grosse pantoufle.   
|  | Seraf   
---  
Grand oiseau à tête de requin, c'est un rapace rapide et dévastateur. Quand il attaque, il est rare qu'il manque son coup. Sa mâchoire est si puissante qu'il peut découper un membre de sa proie en plein vol, au moment même où il lui fonce dessus. Comme il s'en prend généralement à la partie la plus haute du corps, il s'attaque principalement à la tête. Il n'est pas rare de retrouver des animaux décapités suite au passage d'un seraf. De la même façon qu'on dit sur Terre de quelqu'un qu'il a «perdu la tête», cet animal a apporté l'expression «se faire bouffer la tête par un seraf» ou simplement faire demander si «un seraf est passé». Heureusement, il ne s'attaque habituellement qu'à des proies qui entrent entièrement dans sa gueule, les avalant d'un trait comme les hiboux terriens. 


End file.
